


Fixer Upper

by agentfitz



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentfitz/pseuds/agentfitz





	1. Chapter 1

  John sat slumped against a back wall of a bar. They forced him out. His nose was bleeding and tears were slowly slipping down his face. He tried to rub it all away with his already bloody sleeve. His sadness and fear turned to rage and hatred once more that night. "M-Mutant hating b-bastard-ds!" he screamed. Footsteps approached him and he quickly stood on his feet ready to spark his lighter. He didn't need to. Logan stood in front of him with his fat cigar sticking outside of his mouth between perched lips. John relaxed his tensed muscles. He scoffed and shut his lighter, shoving it back into his pocket. "W-What do you want?" he scoffed. "I want to see you cry," Logan replied sarcastically. His remark made John shift uncomfortably. "It's a joke. We looked around and noticed that there wasn't a fire going on somewhere, so we knew you had to be gone." John shook his head, trying to deny his smile. "Just leave me alone, I'll be back by tomorrow morning before the first bell." Logan chuckled. "As much as I'd love to see that happen, Storm would strike me with lightning if I didn't come back with you." John took the small flame from his cigar and rolled it around his hand. "Fine," he muttered.

  The car ride back was what John hated the most. One, because he liked the X-Jet way more. And two, because there was no fricking station that pleased his ears. After one good song ended, he fiddled with the radio until he landed in the middle of the exact same song. This repeated, and annoyed the shit out of Logan, who actually threatened to 'cut off his hand if he didn't stop touching the goddamned radio'. John pouted like a little kid when he was tossed back into the mansion with the other mutant kids he just couldn't seem to get along with. People weren't his favourite thing in the world, after all. Some people were exceptions, like his only friends Bobby and Rouge. Others, like Professor or even Logan, racked up his nerves and stressed him out, which usually resulted in burnt homework or a bag of missing paper towel rolls. He sighed when he opened the door to his dorm, which felt like a cell. Collapsing onto his bed, he tossed a glance over to his roommate struggling with calculus homework. "So you finally decided to come back? Or did Logan have to pay you and prance for your entertainment?" Bobby remarked without even looking up from his homework. John rolled his eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh. "I didn't want him to get fried by Storm. Can't get pissed at someone for being nice." Bobby shrugged. "When it's you, yeah we can." John propped himself up on his elbows. "What makes you say that, Drake?" He shrugged. "'Cause no one's used to John fucking Allerdyce to be nice." John smiled a bit. "Don't work so hard on your comebacks, you can't even do basic math."

  Bobby looked over at John, who was playing with his lighter cap. John smirked at him. "Problem?" he sneered. "You're the problem!" he yelled. "Oh, just getting past third grade are you?" Bobby flared his nostrils and grabbed his lighter. He froze it, then slammed it on the ground. "What the hell, Drake?" John barked. "Shut up John! I'm sick of your shit!" he yelled. John was taken back a bit by Bobby's sudden burst of rage. "Well maybe you should relax a bit. You're too tense and my shit wouldn't bother you so much if you didn't take everything so fucking serious." Bobby angrily got up from the desk seat. He stormed out of the room, not a word said. John rolled his eyes and went to get his lighter. The cap was broken so it wouldn't be as much fun. He put it on his nightstand and made a mental note to buy a new one soon. He changed into his pj's and shut off the lights, even though his roommate wasn't in the room.

                                                                               - - - - - - -                   - - - - - - - 

  Bobby wandered into the kitchen and sat against the wall, frowning. Logan walked in and looked at him curiously. "What's up with you?" he asked. Bobby tossed him a glance. "John. Ugh, he's getting on my nerves." Logan shrugged and sympathized with the boy. "He's a little bit of a handful, but can you really blame him?" Bobby looked over at him for the first time since he walked in. "What do you mean?" he asked. "John's not like you Bobby. He's got a little more..uh, on his plate. Your parents, they think you're at a boarding prep school, right?" Bobby nodded. "John would give his mutation to have his parents think that. They don't care about him. He- I'm not supposed to really talk about him." Bobby looked at him and nodded. "More on his plate. Right. But I don't think that excuses his asshole behavior or-" "Just some sympathy. Cut him some slack. Try not to freeze him to death." Bobby sighed, then chuckled. "Cut him some slack? Alright. Sympathy? Little harder." He chuckled. "But I'll give it a shot." He stood up and walked to his room, almost ramming into a bunch of things because it was pitch black. He tripped over a trash bin and collided loudly with the floor. John shot up and turned on the lamp. "What the hell?" he said, trying to contain his laughter.

  This kid was really hard to sympathize for. Bobby looked up at him, laughing, almost starting to laugh himself. He stood up with a little help from John. "Why were the lights off?" he asked. "I was sleeping, why else?" Bobby shrugged. "Finally cooled off Iceman?" John teased. Bobby rolled his eyes. _Sympathy. Right._ He changed right in front of John, who's mood changed quickly. He went from a cocky smirk to a blushing smile. He turned away to keep Bobby from seeing him. He climbed back into bed while Bobby went back to the desk. "Still gonna try that math?" John asked with a slightly rude accent. Bobby shrugged. "Why not?" He shrugged. "Have fun racking your brain."

                                                                                - - - - - - -                   - - - - - - -

  The lighter had a thick coat of ice covering when John woke up. He was beyond angry. He couldn't even melt the ice, because he lacked the power to create fire. "Bobby!" he shouted angrily. But Bobby wasn't in the room. He knew John would be mad, so he iced it down way before John woke up. "I'm gonna kill this kid." He got up and stormed out of the room with his pj's still on, not that it really mattered. He paced down each hall, looking like a rat in a maze. He questioned Rouge and Piotr if they knew where he was, but they didn't. This frustrated him even more. Bobby hid in the last place John would think he would be. The closet. He stayed in there until it was clear John had left. Piotr came in, snickering like a little kid. "He's gone mad looking for you," he said. Bobby laughed. "He deserved it." Piotr laughed. "This is what he's pissed about?" he asked, pointing to the frozen lighter. "Yup. He's crazy with power with that thing. I might've just saved the school from burning down."

  John walked in on Bobby and Piotr laughing about his frozen tool. "I can't believe you would stoop this low, Drake." Piotr stepped slightly protectively in front of Bobby. "It's a stupid, rusty lighter. Go buy a new one." "Step away 'Peter'. This is between me and him." Piotr scoffed. Bobby wrapped a hand around Piotr's arm. John smirked. "I see now. Okay. Well, if you were planning on keep-" Piotr had John's collar rolled up in his fists. He was almost half a foot off the ground. "You will not tell anyone about this! If you so much as-" "Stop it!" Bobby said. Piotr dropped John to the ground, who quickly stood and pretended like he wasn't scared. Bobby dug in his pocket and tossed a new lighter with a shark design to John. "You needed a new one anyway. Just make it a deal. As long as I don't touch that lighter you won't say anything about us." John smiled down at the new lighter in his hands. "Deal." Piotr shoved John out of the room. "If he touches me again I'll yell it to the whole mansion." "I'll break your lighter. And your arms," Piotr scoffed, smirking as the smug look on John's face washed away. "You're lucking out Drake." Bobby rolled his eyes as John walked away, shutting the door.

  Piotr walked towards Bobby and laced their fingers. He smiled. "Sympathy." Piotr laughed slightly. "For him? Good luck with that." Bobby snuck a kiss to Piotr's chin, making him smile. "He thinks he's so smug." He sat down and pulled Bobby into his lap. "You know, my room gets kinda lonely without a roomie. And since we don't have any classes tomorrow, do you think..." Bobby looked at him and smiled. "Asking me to stay all night?" Bobby clarified. Piotr blushed slightly and nodded. Bobby smiled and kissed him. "Take that as a 'yes' then?" Piotr joked, making Bobby laugh. "Definitely." Piotr stayed with his arms securely wrapped around his waist. "But unfortunately, we have class in an hour. I should probably dress in a little more than sweats, right?" "Unfortunately," Bobby smiled, giving Piotr one last kiss. "See you tonight," he smirked, biting his lip.

  John walked in. "About freaking time. I thought I was going to have to go to class in my warm ups." Bobby completely ignored him as he changed into more decent clothes. John looked at him. "Tell your boyfriend I said 'hi'." Bobby flipped him off as he left the classroom. John pretended to be offended as he finished up changing himself. John wasn't like Bobby. In more ways than one. He looked over at them walking to class. He was sustaining conversations with Rogue and Kitty while discretely holding hands with Piotr. He was friendly with everyone who passed him. He made friends, something John lacked power in. He watched them from a distance. He saw the way people looked at him. Like he was a monster. He always tried to ignore that fact. He'd gotten so used to it, he didn't even realize that he didn't have any friends. He just knew people's names.

                                                                                   - - - - - - -                  - - - - - - -

  Later that evening, he found the lack of someone to argue with boring. The silence, he couldn't stand. He decided to get his mind off things. He slipped on some socks and started to walk around. In the lounge, he heard laughing, followed by a shushing sound and more background noise from the television. He peeked around the wall and saw all four of them, just watching T.V. Like friends did. Bobby casually laid back against Piotr's chest with his arm wrapped nicely around his waist. Rogue and Kitty sat on the other couch, just watching and throwing small pieces of popcorn at each other and the couple on the couch. Paradise. Picture perfect. Somewhere he didn't belong with people he didn't get along with. Kitty saw him and excused herself while he tried to play it off like he hadn't seen a thing.

  He tried walking away, but she caught his arm. "Why don't you come join us?" she asked. He shook his head. "It's not my place." She rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. C'mon. This is how you make friends. You already know them." "They wouldn't want me there.." He started walking off again. "Please John. You'll be fine in there. Please, please, please," she begged. "Alright," he said. "But if they don't want me in there that's on you." She squealed and dragged him back to the lounge. Rogue watched them walk in but didn't pay much attention afterwards. Bobby and Piotr looked at him and they both shifted awkwardly. Kitty tossed them a look and so they returned to the show. "C'mon, we're watching Friends." John sat awkwardly against the couch that held up two girls still not done throwing their snack around. A couple of pieces landed on John, making him chuckle. Maybe having friends wasn't such a bad thing. Every now and then, he'd see Bobby and Piotr get caught up in a kissing moment. It was those moments when Rogue and Kitty threw most of their popcorn.

  He laughed more than he ever had. Soon, around 1 am, Logan came around and told them that they had to go back to their dorms. Since no one else was around, Bobby and Piotr dangled and swung their interlocked hand as they walked to Piotr's dorm. John told the girls 'night' as he stepped into his lonely dorm. It was the absence of Bobby that made John sad. All by himself. The silence and loneliness bothered him. He ignored it and tried fall asleep.

                                                                                 - - - - - - -                   - - - - - - -

  Piotr kissed him, softly and ever so carefully. Bobby towered over him, feeling small like he always did around him. He smiled in the kiss as Piotr traced his sides, tickling him. He pulled back and laid inside his embrace. He kissed Piotr goodnight. "I love you," Piotr whispered. Bobby was shocked at the first mention of the three words. He couldn't help but smile. He laced their fingers and kissed him one more time. "I love you too," he replied. Piotr smiled and held onto him as Bobby buried himself into Piotr's warm embrace.

  Bobby never really let himself become too happy here. His family had been his rock, source of happiness. Not anymore. Now it was his family here. Rogue, Kitty, Logan, Storm, Piotr. They were his family now. His source of happiness. He put his ear to Piotr's chest. He could hear his heartbeat. The soft thudding relaxed him. Piotr noticed his small movement and so he fixed his grip on him. "You're so restless," he teased. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Shut up." Piotr smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight." Bobby kissed his chin. "Goodnight."

                                                                                  - - - - - - -                       - - - - - - - 

   _Snap!_ A loud click awoke the two boys in the bed. Piotr was the first to jump up and see John standing behind Rogue and Kitty. "Morning!" Kitty called out, smiling and giggling at the two. Bobby sat up and leaned against Piotr as if for protection. John laughed at this. "What's all this for?" Bobby looked over at them. "Why're you doing this?" "Scrapbooking. We're not going to stay here forever," Rogue said. "Don't you think you should've asked first?" Piotr said, his face turning red. The girls looked at each other then at John. Bobby looked angrily at him. "John said he asked you guys already."

  John's smile dropped and Piotr, not Bobby, got out of the bed and walked towards them. He took off running, but Piotr wasn't far behind. Bobby put his head in his hands. "We're sorry Bobby. We didn't know." He shook it off. "It's fine. I just don't know what he's gonna do once he catches him." The chase was pretty intense. John wove his way through multiple students and teachers. Piotr was right behind him, careful not to knock anyone down. John ran into Logan while looking back for Piotr. "What the hell?" John stood behind him while Piotr halted himself.

   "What's going on?" Logan demanded, looking between both the boys. "Running like this is something I expect from John, but not you Piotr." Piotr looked at John and Logan. "He took a picture of me and Bobby while. we were sleeping." Logan raised an eyebrow. "Explain more please?" John nudged him. "Together. They were sleeping together. And I didn't even take the picture. It was Rogue and Kitty." Logan looked at John and told him to be quiet. "Piotr, go back to the room and talked about the picture. John, detention with Storm, first thing Monday morning. Now go back to the room and apologize." Piotr smirked as he turned to go back to the room. "But Logan, he was-" "Go." John frowned and walked to the room. "Teacher's pet," he muttered, walking past him.

  "Bobby, Rogue, Kitty... Peter. I'm sorry I had the picture arranged. And that Peter's a fu-" Piotr eyed him. John swallowed his words and left the room. Kitty followed him. John sat stubbornly on his bed. "John.... Are you alright?" she asked. He looked at her. "I'm alright," he said softly, laying back on his bed. She took the chair from the desk and sat next to them. "You don't seem 'alright'. Tell me the truth, John." He sighed. "They don't like me." "Who?" "Them. Peter, Logan, Storm, Bobby, Rogue, Scott, the Professor. Anybody, and everybody, in this damn school hates me." Kitty took his hand. "I don't hate you. Rogue doesn't hate you. Piotr doesn't, or Bobby or Logan. Nobody hates you."

  "Yes they do. I should've never come here. I-I-" "Stop it John. Nobody here hates you. They will like you, you just need to let them see you. The real you. Not the rude and insensitive you." He looked at her and smiled softly. "Maybe.. I just don't know how to give them that." Kitty smiled. "You're doing it right now."

"I can't do it with Bobby."

"Of course you can."

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because...."

"I'm waiting."

"Because I like him!"

  Kitty sat there and John buried his face in his hands. "John, y-you.. you're-" "Yeah, I-I am." She smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder. "That's fine. But why Bobby?" He shrugged. "He's just.... different, and I guess I like that. But, i-it doesn't matter. He likes Piotr. They're dating, after all. Forget it." He shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Kitty went to sit next to him on the bed. "Why don't you just tell him?" she asked. "Because it'd make him hate me more. I know you're trying to be nice, but guys like Bobby.... they don't end up with guys like me. They end up with guys like Piotr, or girls like you and Rogue. Not me, I don't deserve that." "Stop that." "Stop what?" "Putting yourself down like that. John, Bobby or any guy, would be lucky to have you. Yeah, you have your mistakes, but so does everyone else. You're no different." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Y-You mean that?" he asked hopefully. "Of course I do." He hugged her. "Thanks Kitty, but I don't think I should tell him. For Piotr's sake. And my arms." Kitty giggled. "Yeah, Piotr's a little overprotective of him." "Yeah, sure, 'a little'." Rogue knocked on the door. "Hey, Piotr wants to talk to John." John and Kitty exchanged glances. "A-About what?" She shrugged.

                                                                                 - - - - - - -              - - - - - - -

  John knocked softly on the already opened door. Piotr perked up at the noise. "Hey John," he said with friendliness . John looked at him cautiously. Suddenly he's friendly. "What do you want?" Piotr looked at him and stood up. He walked over to John, towering a good half foot over him. He shut the door and pushed him against it. John looked around. "Wh-What are you doing?" he stammered. He smiled and traced circles on John's chest. John leaned against the door. "B-But-" Piotr pressed his lips to his. John had to pretend. It wasn't that he liked Piotr, he didn't. But he had to pretend like he'd been kissed before. Pretend that he wasn't about to explode as the excitement of his first kiss.

  He pulled back. "What about Bobby?" John asked carefully. He was still waiting for Bobby to pop out of somewhere. "What about Bobby?" he shrugged. John was stunned. "Oh...." Piotr took his hand and took him to his bed, towering over him. John hid the fact that he was terrified very well. "I don't bite, John," he smirked. He leaned in and kissed John. John denied himself the pleasure of the kiss, but found it harder done than said. He found himself kissing back. He pulled back quickly. Piotr looked curiously at him. "What's up with you?" He tried to push Piotr out of the way, but failed. "Stop. Go away!" he said.

  Bobby opened the door, to talk to Piotr, but found him trying to kiss John instead. Bobby gulped and Piotr jumped back. "Bobby.... It's not what-" "What the hell Piotr!" "Love, it's not-" "Shut up!" He had tears forming in his eyes. He looked between both of the boys, before running out of the room. John felt his heart drop to his stomach. Piotr pushed John to the wall harshly. "This is all your fault!" He pressed him against it. "I didn't do anything!" John yelled. "You always ruin everything!" John gulped. "Not this time," he said with a shaky voice. He struggled free and ran to his room.

  He saw Bobby curled into a ball with a pillow squished in his grasp. John looked over at him and quietly closed the door. "Are you okay?" Bobby sniffled and looked at John. "Go away," he muttered, adjusting himself on the bed. "I would," he smiled, "but you're on my bed." Bobby turned red. He started to stand up, but John stopped him. "I-I don't mind, really." He wiped his face with his shirt collar. "Sorry," he said softly. John sat next to him. "You don't need to be. I do. I'm sorry I kissed your boyfriend." Bobby sat up uncomfortably. "I don't understand him. He's always so sweet and caring. But thanks." John raised an eyebrow. "For what?" "I saw him trying to kiss you. But you wouldn't let him. Thanks." John shrugged. "I couldn't let him. I don't like him." Bobby smiled softly, but looked away. "Well, I should probably go talk to him," he said awkwardly.

  John sighed to himself. "Yeah, you go... talk." Bobby looked at him. "Who do you like?" he blurted out. John was surprised at his question. "Um, I don't...." "Sorry, sorry. That was a little uncalled for. I-I'll go." Bobby quickly stood up and walked towards the door. John caught his arm. He gulped and they both looked nervous as the silence settled in. He stood with shaky legs, standing at Bobby's height. "Bobby...." John didn't know what came over him. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Bobby smiled softly, looking at John's lips. "I didn't know," Bobby started. John smiled slightly and nudged his hand with his. "Now you do." Bobby leaned forward and kissed him.


	2. A Little Extra

  John sat with Bobby resting on his shoulder. There was a movie playing that he really didn't bother paying attention to. He was too caught up playing 'soldier' with his new boyfriend. 'Solider' was what Rogue and Kitty called it. Any little sound or anything really, and John perked up, ready to spark his lighter and burn the hell out of somebody. He messed with Bobby's hand, which was interlocked with his. Bobby smiled slightly and looked at John. John looked back at him, smiling as well. In Bobby's hand was his assigned book for English,  _The Hound of Baskervilles._ John, who was in that same class, was supposed to be reading it as well. His book was still on his desk, untouched with the bookmark still within in the first few pages. Bobby put a quick kiss on his lips. John looked at him with puppy eyes, as if asking for more. Bobby smirked. "Please?" John smirked back. Bobby shook his head. "Get to where I am in the book, and maybe." John pouted. "C'mon Bobby, you know that book is boring." Bobby looked him. "Okay, then I guess I'm not kissing you-" "Fine, fine, fine. What page are you on?" Bobby smiled at him. "105." John groaned. "105! But, Bobby, that's a lot of pages." Bobby smirked. "Better start reading then." John read, and read, and read. He ended on page 75 before giving up. "I'm not going to do this." Bobby gently closed his book. "75? Okay, close enough," he said. He kissed John's cheek. John turned to face him and kissed his lips.

  "Cheater," Bobby smirked. John chuckled. "Got you to kiss me though, did I not?" Bobby rolled his eyes. "Pity kiss." "Still counts."


End file.
